Warriors Fantasies Wiki
Summary of Warriors Fantasy A wiki about a pack of rouges of what used to be ThunderClan. Now the battle against Demonwing rages onward. Will Angelwing, Harryclaw, Batsong, Jayfeather, Lionblaze,and Leafshade be able to bring peace to the world or will Dark Forest take over ThunderClan? Please look at our news it changes a lot! Roleplay To The Books Day and Night Log in area "Log in below" '' '''Harryclaw: Online' Angelwing: Offline Please put Online or Offline ''Thank You! '' ''~ ''Harryclaw Weather XxAngelwingxX please change the weather when i'm not on ~ Harryclaw 'The weather today is: '''HOT HOT AND HOT!! More Info About Warrior Fantasy There are two different worlds, the real world and the Fantasy world. The ThunderPack discovers this first and they try to keep the secret from Demonwing. But when she waits by the moonpool she sees Harryclaw come out of the moonpool. Then Demonwing kidnaps Harryclaw and forces him to tell her about the moonpool . He shows her the way to go to the Fantasy world. Now she lives in a dark evil castle in the Fantasy world.The story of Demonwing finding out about the fantasy world is below. Fantasy world discovered! She waited. Finally she saw a cat appear in the center of the moonpool. It was Harryclaw."Well this is gonna be easier then I thought!!" She whispered. Demonwing watched Harryclaw swim to the shore. He got out of the water and shook his pelt the water flew up and sprayed Demonwing in the face (Lol). Demonwing kept herself from screeching in fury. He walked near her hiding place. She leapt out of the bush and pinned him to the ground. Harryclaw yoweled in surprise and tried to claw Demonwing. " Now little Harryclaw, where were you when you went in the water AND I know you cannot breathe underwater and you don't like the water!!!" Demonwing hissed in his face. "I'm not telling ''you anything!!" Harryclaw snareled struggeling harder underneath her. " Tell me or I'll wait here and ambush and kill all your friends!!!" She yoweled. Harryclaw stopped struggeling. "Fine, If you let me go i'll show you." He meowed. "I'm not a mouse-brain I know your gonna try to run away!!" She hissed." I promise I won't." He mewed seriously. " Oh alright but if you try-" She started. She released Harryclaw. Harryclaw walked over to the moonpool and leapt in. " Come on or are you scared of getting your pelt wet?" He meowed. "Look whos talking!" Demonwing snapped and followed him into the water. Then suddenly the whole world was spinning. Demonwing shut her eyes. Then the spinning stopped and she opened her eyes. She saw Harryclaw sitting there as though waiting for her. She instantly got up and looked around. "Ooh I wan't to go this way it looks evil!!" meowed Demonwing. She forced Harryclaw forward. Harryclaw hissed but did not fight back. Finally she sank her teeth into his scruff and dragged him through the forest. The trees broke away into a clearing and a large evil looking castle loomed before them. " I mark this as Dark Forest territory!!" Demonwing meowed screeching with laughter. " You can't do that!!!" Harryclaw hissed. " I'' can do whatever I want!!!!!!!!" She snareled throwing him to the ground. Harryclaw flinched. She grabbed him by the scruff again and dragged him into the castle. People who use this Batsong: Admin XxAngelwingxX: Admin XxWhitestormxX: User Harryclaw: Admin XxDemonwingxX: Admin XXDeathwingxX: User XxShadowcatxX: User XCherryblossom: User XxDarkangel21: User XxStormheartxX: Admin XxStreamsplashxX: User Greenbreeze11: User Tonkstail: User Medicine Cat: Jayfeather: Admin Murksplash: Admin QueenDaisy: User XxCrowstarxX: User XSnowstar: User Vampirefang: Admin XxCherrystemxX: Admin Cats that need accounts Deviltail Male Werewolf Male Lionblaze Male Cinderheart Female Amberflame Female Whitefrost Female Snowflake Female Raindrop Female Phoenixfeather Male Mistyspirit Female Sunlight Female Thunderstorm Male Dragonflight Male Moonlight Female Blossomtail Female Morningmist Female Sweetfern Female Ashwing Female Callie Female Hazeltail Female Thistleberry Female Nightflight Female Sandstar Female Robinleaf Female Mistyfur Female Foxfrost Female Special Rooms, Webs and Wikis Warriors Comment Chatroom Cat Image Room Pixie Hollow.com Warriors wiki Vocaloid wiki Youtube Google search Hatsune miku, Kasane teto, and Neru akita costumes Season Greenleaf Places here Dark Forest Description: A dangerous forest where Demonwing and her family live. * StarClan Description: A place where good cats go when they die. Angelwing visits StarClan when she goes to sleep. * ThunderPack (ThunderClan) Description: They are enemies of the Dark Forest cats. They are the survivors that escaped Demonwing on the night of a gathering. *Moonpool Description: A place where the leaders received their nine lives from StarClan and where the medicine cats shared tounges with StarClan. Now Demonwing guards it so no cat can have nine lives. News *Our wiki is 100% accomplished Admins go to the Admin room on the bar below :D *We now have badge earning *We have message walls instead of talk pages *XxAngelwingxX has earned 640 achievement points *XxDemonwingxX is banned from the chatroom WOOT WOOT!!! *Harryclaw has earned 980 achievement points *We have added the Fantasy World places *We need more cats to roleplay the cats that need accounts! *Greenleaf is finally here!!! *Daisy made an account (QueenDaisy) *Cherryblossom's and Harryclaw's kits have arrived!! *I learned how to change badges The Fantasy World's Well-Known Places '''The Dark Castle- '''This is where the evil cats live in the Fantasy World '''The Moonlight Cave- '''This is where the good cats live in the Fantasy World '''The Forbidden Forest-' A dark evil-looking forest with dark dead ugly trees in it. This land belongs to the evil cats and is in front of the dark castle. Demonwing and her cats also use this area as hunting grounds 'Small Oaks-' A very small forest with small oak trees and one giant ancient oak on the far side of the forest. This land belongs to the good cats and is right next to the moonlight cave. The good cats use this area as hunting grounds. 'Cave of Reflections-' A place Harryclaw discovers when he is running from Demonwing. The cave only appears when a cat really needs help. 'The Moonpath-' A long pathway from the Moonlight Cave to the Dark Castle. The cats can only see this path if moonlight is there to light it up. Category:Information Category:Information Category:Information Category:Information Category:Information Category:Information Category:Information Category:News Category:Browse Category:Homepage Category:Information Category:Organization Category:Videos Category:Character Profile Category:Blog posts Category:Community Category:Browse Category:Template documentation Category:Templates Category:Site maintenance Category:Image wiki templates Category:Help Category:Help desk Category:Homepage Category:Hidden categories Category:Forums Category:Novels Category:Writing Category:Article management templates Category:Infobox templates Category:Site administration Category:Images Category:List Category:Warriors Fantasy Cat list